Second Chance
by Devilene
Summary: This story is about an old lady telling a little girl her past. HOw she found Inuyasha and got a second chance. Just read and you'll find out!


**Second Chance**

**By Kashita**

An old lady sat on a rocking chair, she was on the wooden porch of her little whitewash house, rocking away into her dreams. She was holding a photo album in her arms. Her white hair which was once raven-black hair swayed in the wind. She still felt young even though she was already 70 years old.

Yuna skipped on her way home. She pasted by the little whitewash house and saw the old lady rocking in her rocking chair. She walked up to the old lady and smiled warmly at her. The old lady looked down at the pretty little teenage girl. "Ah, Yuna chan, irashai (welcome). You came here to listen to another story of mine?" Little Yuna jut nodded happily.

The old lady loves telling stories to kids, especially about herself when she was still a pretty young teenage girl. Yuna was one of her most faithful listener. Yuna is a teenage girl in an age of 14. But she was really little so people call her little Yuna. She is also very quiet. She hardly makes friends, so the old lady was like her best friend.

"Today I will tell you a story about my love life when I was as young as you were now. This is a very special story so don't tell anyone. It's our little secret." The old lady told Yuna with a wink. Yuna nodded eagerly. Yuna finally spoke "Kagome-obaasan (Granny Kagome). Please hurry up, I can't wait!" Kagome nodded and smiled at the little girl sitting beside her. "But I will only start the story under one condition, my child. Get a cup of tea for me and help yourself with that strawberry cake over there," said Nayumi cheerfully. Little Yuna went to get the cup of tea and a piece of cake; she sat on the floor of the porch to eat her cake. Kagome was starting her story.

"A guy with dark black hair tied into a pony tail walks down the hall. He was playing with a little ball. He threw it in the air and catches it again. But he lost his grip on the little ball and it drop on the floor and rolled away. It stopped in front of a girl's feet. Kouga look up at her. The people passing by them seem to disappear suddenly, leaving both of them on the hall facing each other. She bent down to pick up the ball and gently threw it back at him. He caught it with his palm. She smiled at him and continues walking down the hall towards her next class, walking right past him.

At recess, Kouga saw the same girl talking to a few more girls from her class. She saw him gazing at her so she smiled at him and went back talking to her friends. Kouga felt a strange warmth rising in him. He never felt it before, but he is sure it started when she smiled at him. Than he realize what the weird feeling was….he was in love. He had never seen such a pretty girl in his life, a pretty girl to him at least.

After school, he tried finding her but failed. She must have gone home. A few of his friends went up to him and asked him if he want to go to have some fun around town but he refuses. He said he wanted to look for someone. Genta crossed his arm and snorted and went away with his other friends. Kouga had never refused to go out with his friends before so they were quite crossed. But that didn't matter to Kouga; he wanted to find the girl. He jogged out of the school gates and started down one of the little roads that lead to a shortcut toward a small place with lots of houses. He was sure she stays in one of the houses there.

Kouga knows that the shortcut was quite dangerous. Very little people use that path. Many bad people use that path to sell and eat drugs at night. But Kouga figured that that girl must be used to going through that path. But that wasn't the fact. Kagome had just moved here not long ago so she didn't really know anything about the small road and this was her first time through it.

Kagome walk through the little road while humming a song her late father use to sing with her every night. She didn't realize she was being followed until they surrounded her. She back up and found herself trapped in the middle of five guys. They all had their hair dyed in different color and they had their nose, chin and ear pierced. They were obviously gangsters. Kagome started to tremble with fear.

They went closer and closer to her, while she kept backing up. She bumped on a wall behind her where she had no where else to run. She stood there trembling. The guys snickered and try to touch her. She tried hitting them with her bag, but with no success. They just kept touching her and avoiding her hit. Kagome's eyes were full of tears now. 'Maybe I should just close my eyes and wait for this to end,' she thought, giving up.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared behind the guys. A figure with long black pony tail…

'Pony tail guy,' thought Nayumi, eyes wide with happiness. He had come to rescue her!

Kouga pushed the shocked gangsters aside and pulled Kagome out. Kagome stumbled after him. "Run, Now!" he told her. "They got weapons," sure enough, the gangsters pick up planks and poles from the ground and started chasing after the both of them. It's a good thing Kagome and Kouga were good runners, they both run with full strength and lost the gangsters easily. Both of them hid behind an abandon house, panting and laughing.

"That was close," said Kouga, half laughing half panting.

"Yeah, Thanks for saving me, they almost got me," said Kagome with a smile, she was still trembling.

"Your welcome, I'm Kouga by the way," Kouga said with a smirk.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, I just moved here" Kagome said, blushing a bit.

"I see, welcome than. But you gotta be careful of this road, it's dangerous," Kouga informed her.

"I think I've figured that out already," said Kagome, chuckling uneasily.

"Okay let me accompany you back to your house," offered Kouga.

"Okay, come on, I'll show you my house, its a little whitewash house with a nice porch! We can even have a few pictures there," said Kagome, pulling Kouga's hand.

Kouga blush a little looking at his hands with Kagome's hand. He smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Okay, that's cool, let's go,"

So the new couple walked down the road together, hand in hand.

Months have past, Kagome and Kouga's relationship had become very close. Even a deep kiss was very common to them. Everyday they would be seen together, alone; some other times they would be with their friends. They were very happy together.

But one day, a black limo stopped in front of Kouga's house. A huge man in black came out of the car and knocked on Kouga's house door. Kouga answered the door.

"May I help you?" asked Kouga, suspiciously.

"Our boss would like to meet you," said the huge man. "This way please, he is waiting for you in the car,"

Kouga walked toward the car as the huge guy went back into the car. The window at the hind seat was rolled down. Another man in black, who is wearing a sunglasses smiled up at Kouga. He shoved a file into Kouga's hand.

"I want you to kill this person for me," he ordered. "If you don't, you'll regret,"

The man, known as the boss, rolled up his window and ordered the driver to step on it. The limo disappeared into the streets. 'That guy must be some sort of high ranked gangster," thought Kouga opened the file and looked inside it; he pulled out a photo of his victim. He looked at the photo with horror, and he dropped the photo. It was a picture of the girl he loved; it's the picture of Kagome……

Kagome waited for Kouga at the top floor of the school (which is actually the roof) where they always meet. Kouga said that today was important. Kouga appeared not long after, gaining a warm and loving smile from Kagome. But Kouga only gave her a half smile, he wasn't very happy that day. A knife was in his pocket. Kagome walked to him and stare up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kouga smiled down at his beloved. "Nanda mo nai (nothing)" Kouga answered. He suddenly embrace Kagome, he hold her to him tightly. His head was swirling 'How could I kill her? How could I kill my own beloved! I would rather die for her!' Than something strike his mind, than he chuckled to himself. He let go of Kagome but was still holding both of her arm.

"Kagome…please be safe after today," Kouga tenderly stroke her hair.

"I'll always be safe with you," answered Kagome, not knowing what condition is she in.

"…I-I'll be out today, so please go straight home after school, and don't even think about using the shortcut," ordered Kouga. Kagome was taken back a little, but than she smiled.

"Okay, I promise," she said. Kouga gave her another half-smile and kissed her forehead.

"And don't be sad if I never came back," he said.

Kagome didn't really understand. "What do u mean?" But the bell rang and Kouga race down the stairs, leaving Kagome on her own at the top floor. She was puzzled.

'I'll get an explanation from him after school,' murmured Kagome to herself, so she walked down the stairs too.

After school, kagome went around school looking for Kouga but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She even went to Kouga's best friend, Genta to ask. But he said that he didn't see Kouga around at all. Kagome finally give up and decided to go home, thinking that she would get him to explain the next day. But there was worry in her heart; something tells her that something is going to happen, something bad. She got a really bad feeling, and it got worst when she finally saw Kouga, but he went into this big black limo, which headed towards the shortcut. She kept telling herself that that was one of Kouga's friend, giving him a lift, but she wasn't so sure anymore at the sight of a huge man in black in the car.

Kagome's eyes widened, she finally understand. The people in the limo are gangsters. Kouga had been warning Kagome to go straight home and not through the shortcut because he didn't want her to be involved, even though Kagome didn't know why. He didn't want to tell her about it incase she wanted to follow. And Kouga said 'don't be sad if I never came back' because……because he was in LIFE THREATENING DANGER!

Everything seems to fit in. Despite Kouga's orders, Kagome ran down the shortcut. She was desperately trying to find Kouga. Even though it is called a shortcut, it was like a maze. Kagome ran here and there to find Kouga but failed. Tears flooded her eyes, making it harder for her to focus on where she was going. She finally collapsed in front of an abandoned house. It was the house where Kouga and Kagome first known each other while running away from gangsters. Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried, she desperately wanted to see Kouga now, but she just couldn't find him.

'I must not give up!' she told herself. She stood up on her weak legs and wiped her tears away. She continued finding. Suddenly, she heard noises from somewhere near. She quicken her pace, feeling her heart pounding furiously against her chest. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a male voice howl in pain, than there was silent. She started running now. She stopped at a junction, the view in front of her made her heart skipped two beats.

A limo stopped nearby, a few gangsters were heating a man with steel hose and bats. Blood was covering the man. Kagome walked forward, wide eyed. The man in the limo smiled, he signal the gangsters to give way to the girl. The gangsters gave way to Kagome. Tears was flowing down her red cheeks.

"KOUGA!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the bloody body on the ground and embraced him tightly. She howled and howled, screamed and screamed for Kouga to get a hold of himself, but he was lifeless. His eyes were wide open, staring at Kagome. Kagome shake him hardly.

"Kouga kun, shikarishite! SHIKARISHITE! KOUGA KUN! (Kouga get a hold or yourself!)" Screamed Kagome to the lifeless Kouga. When she knew it was no use, she cried and cried her heart out. The man in the car came out. "That's what happened when you disobey Onigumo Naraku. BUAHAHHAH!"

He looked at Kagome, who was half covered by Kouga's blood. "Humph, Filthy girl. Boys, do your work," he ordered. The boys nodded and snickered as they walk closer and closer towards Kagome, hitting their weapons on their palms. Kagome started to be aware of her own safety; there wasn't anyone to save her now, she realised. She started trembling.

"Get away from me you murderers!" she yelled.

But they ignored her, one of them held up their bats and steel hoses to hit her. Kagome squeezed her eye lids shut. Thud! A hard blow landed on her back, kagome howled in pain. Thud! Came another blow, followed by a few others. The pain was unbearable, her whole body felt weak. Blood came into her eyes; blood came out of her mouth. Even her vision became fuzzy.

Suddenly, all the hitting stopped. She could see someone fighting down all the gangsters through her fuzzy and blur vision. Even the black limo was gone, and so did the gangsters after a while. A guy with long silver hair walked towards her, than she mouthed a thank you to him and fainted, still holding onto Kouga for dear life.

Kagome open her eyes and looked around sleepily. Her whole body felt numbed and she was definitely not in her house. She tried sitting up, but she went back down when all the pain awoken in the parts she was hit. Memories of what happened yesterday came back into her mind. Tears started flooding her eyes again. "Kouga kun…" she whispered.

The click of the door made Kagome jump. A guy walked in, the guy with long silver hair that saved her yesterday. He looked at her and sighed. "Thanks to you I gotta sleep on the couch," he complained. "So how are you feeling? My brother will be here to see you after a while, he is a doctor,"

"I'm feeling fine I guess, my whole body is numbed and I can't move. Where is Kouga?" asked Kagome as she wiped off her tears.

"You mean the guy you were holding onto? I've sent him to the hospital but he was already…never mind. You were lucky I was walking past that junction or you would be joining your friend to the next world,"

"I wish I could, and he isn't just a friend… he my boyfriend," said Kagome.

There was a pause, than the guy looked away and snorted. "Keh, why should I care?"

Kagome tried to move. "Ouch! Darn! ... Humph, thanks for saving me anyways,"

"Keh!" he snorted again.

Just than, there was a knock on the door and a man walked in with another black haired woman. The man look a lot older than the silver haired guy and they look a bit alike because of their golden eyes and long hair. But the man's hair was white instead of silver. The black haired lady must be his wife. The white haired man took a chair and sat beside Kagome's bed.

"Good morning young lady, I'm Kimura Sesshomaru, a doctor. This is Hayagami Kagura, my wife, also a nurse. And this silver haired brat is Kimura Inuyasha, my little brother," Sesshomaru introduced to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, I asked you here to help this wrench and not to call me names!" barked Inuyasha.

"Um, my name is Higurashi Kagome, and thanks for saving me,"

"You needn't thank us child, it was Inuyasha you ought to thank. He is the one who carried you all the way here and cleaned the blood off you," said Kagura cheerfully.

"Ooouu……WHAT! He cleaned me!" said Kagome loudly, eyeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked away and snorted "Keh, you think I'll let a bloody person sleep on my bed? I hate washing bed covers!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha does all the washing himself. Sometimes even cooking," Kagura chuckled.

"That I have to agree. I am lucky to have a wife to do all that stuff for me," Sesshomaru smiled down at his wife than back at Kagome. "Okay Inuyasha, please leave the room. I need to examine Kagome's wounds."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha exited the room.

When Sesshomaru finally came out of the room after what seems like hours, Inuyasha was already preparing dinner. Kagura came and helped Inuyasha set up the plates on the dining table. He looked at his brother who was busy washing some blood of his hands.

"Did you kill her?" Inuyasha asked, half joking.

"Of course…," answered Sesshomaru as he dried his hands. "Not. I just stitched some of her wounds. Nasty wounds, really nasty, it's amazing she could survive when she had lost a lot of her blood. She could even talk and get angry."

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe she is used to it. You know females got those time when they lose blood through their…"

"It's called period or menses, and it's none of you male's business." Kagura cut in, than she continued to place the plates. "Ah, done, now the fork and spoons,"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his sister-in-law, receiving a chuckle from his brother. "Females don't really like males to talk about their business, it's private," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "Keh, Private my foot! Everyone knows about…" THONG! A spoon hit Inuyasha's head, it came from Kagura. "Hey, what was that for!" Inuyasha barked. THONG! A fork hit Inuyasha's head. "I've told you," informed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ducked another spoon and fled into his room, where Kagome laid, yelling "Dinner's served!"

When Inuyasha entered the room, he quietly closed the door behind him. He didn't want to wake Kagome up. He switched on the table light for some light in the dark room because it was night already. The injured girl lay on his bed, sleeping away. There were bandages on her head, arm, and around her breast. There was blood staining the bandages on her sides. Her clothes were abandoned beside the bed and she was coved by thick covers so she wouldn't catch a cold. Inuyasha sat on the chair beside the bed Sesshomaru was sitting on earlier. He studied Kagome with his golden orbs, his locks dropped beside him. He suddenly had an urge to hold the girl's hand, as if he had been waiting to hold this hand for a long time. This girl and that feeling were so familiar, yet he couldn't remember anything about this girl. She must be my last life's girlfriend or something, thought Inuyasha. And he held her hand…

Inuyasha stiffen as the girl in front of him suddenly moved and squeezed his hand and sobbed. Tears start to slide down her cheeks. "Kouga kun…" she muttered. Sleep talking, thought Inuyasha. She must be dreaming of that tragedy. Without warning, Inuyasha lean over to softly kiss her on the lips. And amazingly, she kissed back, unconsciously. Inuyasha winched but than he let go of her; there was sudden disappointment in his eyes. She was kissing Kouga, not him, he realised. He stood up and eyed the girl as she turned over and slip into dreamland again, with a sweet smile on her face. Inuyasha switched off the light and exited the room…

Kagome woke up with a huge yawn. She sat up and tested her arms, they were okay. Kagome pushed away the covers to test her legs, but fled back inside the covers as she realise that she was naked. There were only bandages covering her breast and her undies to cover her u-know-what, the others were clothless. She looked around and found her clothes, but they were stained with blood. She looked around again and found a huge T-shirt laid on the chair beside the bed. It must have belonged to Inuyasha. She wore it on and looked down at it, it was so huge it covered her body like a dress so she wouldn't have to worry about finding a pants. She tested her legs and nodded. It was still weak but it could carry her around the house. She opened the door and walked out, limping a little. She pasted Inuyasha who was snoring away on the couch with a bubble growing and shrinking from his nose. Kagome giggled at the sight of him sleeping, and she continued walking towards the sliding door. She slid it open and walked out into the garden.

Kagura was watering the plants. It was still very early so the sun wasn't really up yet. Kagome walked out of the house and gaze around, suddenly sneezing because of the cold air. Kagura jumped and looked at Kagome, a smile spread on her face.

"You're awake already, did you sleep well last night?" Kagura asked.

"Um yeah…so where is Sesshomaru sama?"

"He's still sleeping in the guest room, poor Inuyasha have to sleep on the couch (giggle)"

"Now I feel bad for taking his bed,"

"Oh don't be, you were hurt. Who on earth would let a hurt person rest on the floor or couch?"

"Well, I guess you're right,"

"Of course I'm right. Come help me water the plants, I need to prepare breakfast. Sessy and I will be leaving later,"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Just to the airport to pick up our daughter, Rin, she is coming back from her studies."

"Oh okay than, leave the plants to me."

"Thank you. And we are very glad that you are here to accompany Inuyasha. We live quite a distant from here and we are so very busy at the hospital to actually come visit Inuyasha. So Inuyasha is kind of living alone all along, and we hope you can help him. You're parents wouldn't mind would they?"

"I guess not. I live alone anyways. My mother is in another part of Japan, Tokyo, while my father had pasted away."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but why did you come to Osaka if you can just stay where your mother is?"

"I came here to…oh dear, I can't remember. But I do know I came here to search for someone. But I had forgotten all about it after knowing Kouga……Kouga…" A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Kagome start to sob furiously.

Kagura hurriedly dropped the water can and hurriedly hugged the sobbing girl. "Don't think of the past, the past is something to be left behind as you walk into the future. I'm sorry to what happened to your boyfriend but try to start a new life. It is time for the horrible tragedy to be swept behind as a past," Kagura let go of the sobbing girl and wiped her tears away. "Cheer up Kagome, you still has us,"

Kagome nodded and smiled a half-smile. She took the watering can and start watering the plants. Kagura smiled and walked toward the house…

Inuyasha woke up not long after, because he smelt roasted steak. He waked into the kitchen, finding his sister-in-law cooking steak for breakfast. He yawned and caught his sister-in-law's attention. She smiled at him and continued her cooking. "Ohayo (Morning), Kagura. Where's Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha, still half asleep. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good Morning), Inuyasha. His still asleep I aspect," answered Kagura. "And where's the girl?" asked Inuyasha "Is she still sleeping?"

"Nope, she is outside watering the plants," answered Kagura.

"Watering the plants! But she is still weak!" protested Inuyasha.

"When did you start caring about people, Inuyasha? And I can see that she's a strong girl, I'm sure she doesn't like being forced to stay in bed,"

"But…"

"Hush now Inuyasha. Help me put out the plates. Sesshomaru will be awake soon, and he'll be expecting breakfast," said Kagura, and Inuyasha obediently followed her orders.

"Kagome chan, come in, breakfast is ready!" called Kagura at the door of the house. Kagome put down the watering can and went to wash her hands at a hose nearby and than quickly rushing into the house. She was starving! When Kagome reached the breakfast table, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was already there, waiting for her. Kagura came out of the kitchen bringing just-cooked steak and laid it on the table. Everyone took their share. "Ittetekimasu! (A word that Japanese people used to say before they start eating)" said Inuyasha as he started eating his food hungrily. This reminds kagome of a hungry dog eating up a piece of raw meat. While Inuyasha was eating like a dog that didn't eat for days, Sesshomaru and Kagura eat very politely. Kagome couldn't help it but laughed with her mouth full, which ended as a terrible choke. Kagura quickly gave Kagome a glass of water. Kagome thanked Kagura and gulped down the glass of water.

Kagura and Sesshomaru went after a while; Inuyasha and Kagome were left in the house. Kagome went to have a bath while Inuyasha washed the dishes. When Kagome came out of the toilet, Inuyasha was already watching TV. Kagome went back to the room to change into the clothes Kagura borrowed her this morning, it was a red dress. When Kagome came out of the room again, Inuyasha off the TV and took his wallet and some other stuff. "Where are you going?" asked Kagome. "I wanna pay a friend a visit, come on," Inuyasha slid open the door and waited for Kagome. Kagome shrugged. "Okay, but I want to go to my house first, to get some stuff," said kagome. Inuyasha frowned than snorted "Keh, whatever, just hurry," he said stiffly. Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. Inuyasha was shocked and a blush went up his face. Before he could say anything more, Kagome went out of the house and shouted from outside "Let's go Inuyasha! The bus is going to leave us!"

After getting some of Kagome's stuff from her house, they went to a little house that looked like a temple. Inuyasha knocked on the door and a pretty lady came out to welcome them. "Ah, it's you Inuyasha. You must be here to see Miroku, please come in," she said pleasantly. Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, I'm here to see Miroku. Sango, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Sango, my friend Miroku's wife." Kagome and Sango bowed politely at each other to show respect. Sango brought Inuyasha and Kagome into a little room, where a man with a small pony-tail tied behind her head is. He looked up and a grin spread over his handsome face. "AH, Inuyasha, you finally came to visit me," he chirped. Sango smiled at Miroku and left the room. "Yes, but I've also come to ask you for some help," said Inuyasha glancing at Kagome.

Miroku went to a little table in the middle of the room and sat down one chair behind the little table. "Take a seat," he told Inuyasha and Kagome. Two of them went to the table and took a seat opposite Miroku. "Okay, what's your question," he asked. Inuyasha look sideways at Kagome and gulped. "Can I don't say it in front of Kagome?" he asked. Miroku looked at Kagome and back at Inuyasha. "If this has something to do with her than she has to be here," Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed deeply "Okay fine…I wanted to know if I ever known Kagome in my last life or something like that, she seems to be so familiar. Not like 'I met her in a coffee shop' kind of familiar, but the 'I know her from the heart' kind of familiar," said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome, expecting her to give him the 'what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about' look. But instead, she gave him the 'hey-!-me-too-!' surprise look. "Hey! Me too!" said Kagome. Miroku smiled "Okay, lets join hands and close our eyes to concentrate," three of them shut their eye lids and concentrate.

After what seems like hours, Miroku let go of their hands and cleared his throat. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him. Miroku went all serious and said "Indeed Kagome san (Ms. Kagome) was your wife in your last life, she was called Kikyo. But you also knew kagome san before, when you were very young. I believe Kagome san moved to this city in search of you but had forgotten after being in love with another man,"

Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked at Miroku's answer but than Kagome suddenly clap her hands loudly. "Now I remember! I came to Osaka in search of my promised fiancé! Before he moved to this city, we had promised to get married when we grew up, but that was like when I was 6 years old. He was a stuck-up boy with golden orbs for eyes and has an awfully nice big brother. He went to Osaka with his brother for his studies. And I was transferred to this city 8 years later."

Inuyasha's face lit up "Oh, so you are the little bad-tempered and emotional girl that always cries her eyes out, the one that I have to bring around the whole local park until she stops crying. Now I remembered. I didn't know you still remember the stupid childhood promise."

Miroku stood up and smiled. "I guess my job is done than," Miroku was a man with gifted powers. He can communicate with spirits and know people's past and stuff like that. He is also Inuyasha's best friend. Sango was his life partner.

After a while of chatting, Inuyasha and kagome headed back to the house. "So are you still holding on to that promise?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him shyly, daring him to say what she hoped for him to say "What promise?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed of defeat "Are you still gonna marry me?" he asked, blushing a bit. And Kagome giggled "Of course, promise is a promise, that's what we always say,"

Inuyasha gave her a smiled "Glad to hear that, and I never thought you would come all the way here to find me."

"Like I said, promise is a promise," Kagome chuckled.

"But aren't you still in love with the Kouga guy?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Well, he always said that I should leave the sad past behind me and look forward to the future, just like what Kagura san said. I think that's how I forgotten about you, I got so depressed because I couldn't find you. Than I felled in love with him…" Kagome voice trailed off.

"And lost him not long after…" Inuyasha continued her sentence for her.

Kagome nodded sadly than she smiled "and than I found you after that. It's like a **_second chance_**. I'm sure Kouga is very happy to see me happy again, he can hopefully reincarnate without any worries knowing that there is someone to take care of me now."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his "Don't worry," he said "He can reincarnate straight away alright, I will take care of Kagome with every thing I got. Now that is a swear, not a promise!"

Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you," she said lovingly.

Inuyasha and Kagome lived together and was in love until they were old enough to get married. They got married and had 5 children. And they all lived happily ever after. **_The End!"_**

Little Yuna clapped her hands and cheered. "WOW, Kagome-obaasan, that was a great story. Oh, Kagome obaasan, it must be really painful to see love one to die in front of you. But it's a good thing Inuyasha Ojiisan (Grandpa Inuyasha) appeared,"

The old lady smiled and nodded. "My life would just end there if he didn't come," she said gently. "So where are all your five children anyways?" asked Yuna. "Oh, they are all studying in overseas." Kagome answered. Yuna nodded again and looked at her watch and than she gasped "Oh dear, I'm late! Um, Kagome obaasan, I need to go now, my mum is going to get mad at me if I don't hurry, bye!" Little Yuna waved at Kagome as she ran down the road toward her home. Kagome waved back.

Suddenly the house door opened and an old man with silver hair came out. He looked at little Yuna and smiled. "She looks just like you when you were young," he said. Kagome nodded. "Mmm…I hope she doesn't go through what I've went through. She is such a nice young lady, a very good listener too," said Kagome, than she opened the photo album she was holding earlier "Inuyasha hubby, come accompany me to see these photo we had when we were young," ordered Kagome and the old man obediently sat beside Kagome to accompany her. "You look so pretty when you were young," he said playfully. "I know, and you looked handsome!" and both of them burst out laughing.

**_THE END……_**

Short massages:

Hi fanfics readers! How's the story? Nice or not? Please review! I'm waiting!

The author,

Kashita…


End file.
